


Never too much

by Void_Screamer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Magic, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quite a bit of swearing, slight depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Screamer/pseuds/Void_Screamer
Summary: Even as the Ruler of your own empire you will still have to face blatant disrespect when it comes to your personal decisions, and Cassio has decided that he is not in the mood to be insulted by someone with a horrible taste in clothing and a disgusting world view. Especially since a certain messenger from another Kingdom is involved.But that's just the beginning of this Clusterfuck of a Romance in a world made by someone that doesn't know how to stay continuous.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Never too much

**Author's Note:**

> Well you decided to give my story a try, thank you for that. My English might be a bit wacky since I'm not a native English speaker, so feel free to correct me if I made a mistake.  
> I know that my character descriptions might not go into detail sometimes, but I wanted to leave space for the reader's interpretation of my darlings.
> 
> Well have fun with this first chapter and have a wonderful day lovelies! <3

“Sir, I believe that this is no way, shape or form good for you or your cause.”

The grouchy voice of his Advisor shook him from his rather pleasant daydream, but Cassio didn’t bother opening his eyes. 

“Whatever could you mean, Pollux.” Sarcasm clung to his words as he stretched, causing his joints to pop in an obnoxiously slow manner.

“I am sure you know what I mean, Sir. Your… Indulgence with that Messenger from our eastern Allies.”, Cassio knew whom the distaste in Pollux’s voice was directed to, but he decided to have his fun.

“Why, Pollux! You always preach to me about _manners_ , and here you are, slandering our well trusted allies with that tone of voice?” Now opening his eyes, he watched as his advisor opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds, reminding Cassio of the weird fish he had discovered earlier in the fort’s pond.

Quickly, the small man in front of him managed to sort his words out and smoothed his very unflattering coat over his very prominent stomach with his comically small looking hands. Not everyone could wear the kind of clothes that sport oversized sleeves and fluffy fur at every available trim.

Now that he thought of it, no one was wearing this kind of outfit, it was probably designed to drag the attention away from that rather... boring character. 

“Sir Cassio, you know exactly who I am directing my, well deserved dare I say-” Honestly, he should have just shut up when he had a chance.

“ _With all due respect_ ,” which was none, as evident in the rulers voice, “I do hope you are not trying to finish that sentence in the way I think you are, _correct_?”  
Really, if the voice wasn’t enough to notice, then at least the words should have made the advisor shut up.

But, alas, he was a dense one.

“I know that I am not being overly polite at this moment, but I am speaking to you not as an Advisor at this moment, but as a friend dear Cass-”

Cassio's hand had made contact with the advisors face so hard, he could nearly see a tooth slipping from their places in the advisors jaw.

A neat row of four symmetrical cuts, with bruises already forming as angry red spots on the whole right side of his face, which caused a smile to tug at his lips as Cassio glared upon the man, now trembling on the floor before of him.

A scowl adored the sharp face of the ruler, his slitted pupils thinner than the leaves of the poison ivy which clung to the throne he had just stood up from.

His tail, topped with a stinger alike to one of a scorpion, swayed behind him, always peeking over his shoulders and ready to strike as quick as lightning. 

Kneeling down, Cassio gripped the advisors chin with a vice-like grip, the tips of his clawed fingers easily puncturing the already swelling and sweaty skin.

“You dare level with me, _filth_? You are nothing but a wimpy coward, always hiding behind your status as my advisor. How you can call yourself that is a mystery to me, all you ever did was nod and try to butter me up with your _disgusting_ comments.”

His grip tightened and Pollux trembled even more, his eyes bulging. Cassio had to stop himself from just popping them with just two, quick little strikes of his tail.

“Know this bastard, I only kept you around because of my people feeling reassured by several people ‘making the decisions’,” he made air quotes with his free hand, barely stopping his eye-popping-urge.

The guards that have been standing by, patiently watching, enjoyed the show and Cassio had to suppress his amusement as he noticed money being exchanged from the corner of his eye. Was he that predictable? Or was Pollux just that annoying?

Either way, this man was worthless as an advisor. He knew someone who could need help with their work though, a few professors from one of the universities on the eastern side of his Empire had come by yesterday, asking him for an Overseer, someone he sent, for they had planned some techniques of making use of the giant insectoids that had been roaming the southeast.

Something about using their shells for armour, amongst other usages of these crop destroying pests. They needed an Overseer in order to make sure that Cassio knows of their progress and gets updates on it to make sure that this was a beneficial progress.

To be honest, Cassio absolutely trusted these people, and their idea was truly brilliant if they managed to turn them into reality, so he didn’t plan on sending someone, especially since he knew some of them from his own time studying with them.

But the fact that Pollux hated insects and gore-y things like organs and blood, which would be also reused in these projects, created the perfected Opportunity. Getting rid of the old bastard, punishing him _and_ helping out old colleagues at the same time?

Why, this was perfect. The smirk that spread on Cassio's face, showing his glinting fangs must have given the guards the sign that he had decided on what he shall do, as two of them arrived at his side. 

“Take him to the two professors that were here yesterday, tell them I decided to send someone to… Ease their worries, and get rid of mine.”  
Even while talking he couldn’t help but smile, and the sadistic pleasure he took from Pollux horrified face as he realized where he was sent to, only widened that smile.

“Oh, and-” Cassio took a closer look at the two guards, “-Ladies, please do tell the man at the entrance that he may enter, I think he has been waiting to be let in for quite a while now. Thank you.”

The Guards dragged the now begging man across the floor, as he had refused to stand up, and past the puzzled man who proceeded to enter as the guards finally got the crying Pollux through the door.

Cassio’s smile softened at the sight of the ridiculously tall man, now stepping closer sheepishly.

“Lazuli, I have been awaiting you, any news from Queen Aurelia that I should be concerned about?”

Some of the guards that hadn’t left their places snickered slightly, the drastic change in their ruler’s stance causing some more money being discreetly exchanged.

Before the messenger had even entered, Cassio’s tail had dropped to rest on the floor, now just slightly tapping slowly. He had sat back down, leaning back into a less than… Formal manner. 

For being such a small man, the Lord of their Empire was extremely expressive when it came to body language.

The Messenger however, Lazuli was his name, was clueless to this. The deep respect and awe he felt for the lord that was nearly half his size was literally glowing in his eyes.

Lazuli was a sight to behold. Tall as a bear, with skin as black as coal. Patches, which looked like cracks in his skin softly glowed in red, orange and yellow whenever he in- and exhaled.

His breath caused tiny clouds to puff in front of his face, seeing as Cassio’s empire was a rather cold land, often causing its ruler to sit huddled in several layers of clothing and blankets to avoid his joints to freeze up.

Lazuli’s eyes always managed to warm Cassio however. Their glow did not depend on anything but his current emotion, and they glowed a brilliant orange, reminding one of copper reflecting the sun rays on one of the short summers’ days.

“I believe so, milord, the queen has ordered me to formally invite you to the midsummer ball, attended by all rulers of our glorious alliance...”

Upon hearing these words, Cassio’s heart rejoiced, a few days of summer in the warm eastern lands? Wonderful for his joints, no doubt.

“Why, that just sounds lovely, but I do have to ask, is there a catch? You seemed to hesitate at the end there my dear.”

Internally praising himself for his smooth compliment, Cassio’s heart fluttered as the messengers face glowed slightly brighter.

“I-… I believe there is. Queen Aurelia has ordered me to accompany you, milord, on your trip… Across, uhm, across the lands, as it is a-, as you surely know, uh, it is a rather long trip…”

Having to adjust his position on his throne in order to stop his traitorous tail from tapping on the carpeted floor at a breakneck speed, Cassio smiled widely, his fangs glistening in the soft, cold light streaming in from the tall windows.

"Why, that is no catch at all, I'd have offered you to join me one way or another." 

Cassio slightly tilted his head at the messengers mumbled "Thank you my lord.", before ordering a guard to ready his departure the next morning, as well as a chamber for Lazuli immediately. With one more thought to himself, he stood up to accompany Lazuli to the gardens until everything was ready. 

"While we wait for your chamber to be made, why don't you allow me to show you the gardens, we have the most peculiar fish around here." Cassio said, without waiting for an answer.

With a quick glance at the glowing man besides him, Cassio smiled and willed his tail to stay still.

‘A little Indulgence never hurt anybody now, has it?’

He thought while strutting towards the pond with the fish he discovered this morning.

**Author's Note:**

> The second chapter will appear at some point, I'll fish it out of the void for you lovelies, until then! <3
> 
> ~Void_Screamer


End file.
